


Mistletoe

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, matchmaker!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a bit of encouragement from Sam, Cas gives Dean a Christmas present he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

“Cas, do you trust me?” Sam asked handing him the small box. Cas just started at Sam like he had grown an extra head or something. “Okay, I know you don’t, but just trust me on this though.”

“You are sure about this?”

“Absolutely, Dean’ll love it. I guarantee.”

“Then why can’t you give it to him?”

“I think it would be better coming from you, and besides, I already got him something.”

“Mmm.” Cas just stared at the box twirling between his fingers. 

“Cas, just give it to him, and trust me. I know my brother and I know he’s going to like it.”

“But…”

“No buts, Cas, just go.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas. Now go.”

* * *

 

“Dean…” Cas said, standing at the doorway of the motel room where Dean was sitting on the edge of a bed. 

“Hey, Cas.” Cas suddenly felt too nervous to speak, having no trust in the little gift.

“You can sit down you know. You don’t have to stand in the doorway all night,” Dean said, gesturing to a spot next to him on the bed.

As Cas sat next to him, Dean looked at him with slight worry in his eyes. “Hey, you okay man? You’re really quiet.”

“I am fine Dean,” Cas replied, so strangely that Dean gave him an odd look before returning to his beer. “If you say so," he muttered.

After many minutes in this semi-awkward silence, in which Dean continued to drink and Cas continued to fidget and turn the present over and over again in his fingers, Cas finally spoke up. 

“Merry Christmas Dean,” he said, holding out the small box for Dean to see.

“Merry Christmas Cas… is that for me?”  
Cas gave a small nod and placed the present in Dean’s open hand. Placing the beer bottle on the floor, Dean turned his attention to the present and shook it lightly by his ear.

“I didn't think to get you anything, sorry. I'm a bit rubbish with Christmas.”

“I understand.”

Dean smiled at Cas before returning to the present. He ripped off the blue paper and lifted the lid off the box inside and tipped the gift itself into his hand. He couldn't help but smile as he realised what it was. The little white berries were strung together by little silvery green leaves, into the form of a Devil’s Trap.

“Cas.”

Cas smiled slightly before replying, “Yes, Dean?”

“Do you know what this is?” Cas looked at Dean and found reassurance in his smile. 

“It’s mistletoe, Dean.”

“And do you know what we use it for around Christmas time?”

“I don’t believe I know of this tradition.” Dean laughed at the confusion that flickered over Cas’ face. “Dean?”

“You really don’t know do you?” Cas’ doubts melted as he looked at Dean’s smile again and he shook his head.

“I’ll show you then.” And saying that Dean stood up, taking Cas’ hand and led him over to where a beam separated the two beds. He then tied the delicate bundle onto a spot above his head and turned to look at Cas. “This,” he said, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

When they broke apart, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’. “I love it, thank you.”

“Dean…”

“Mmm…”

“About the mistletoe thing, can you do it more than once?” Cas’ blue eyes blinked and Dean laughed. 

“Absolutely,” he said recaptured Cas’ lips. 

* * *

When Cas later asked Sam what he had gotten Dean for Christmas, Sam replied with one word. “You.”


End file.
